


Puppy Love

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair decides it isn't right for Ferelden nobility to not have a mabari, so he gifts the Inquisition with a basket of puppies. Written for kink-meme request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Adaar came out of her study, shaking hands with King Alistair. Josephine stood up, smoothing down her dress before greeting the Inquisitor.

"Did the negotiations go well, Inquisitor?" Josephine asked, once Alistair was out of earshot.

"Very well," Adaar said with a smile, "Though I have a favour to ask of you, Lady Montilyet. King Alistair has brought with him a present and I am unsure of how to store it. Perhaps you can advise me in the matter. It's just in my study, if you wish to accompany me."

Josephine smiled, "Of course, my lady."

Josephine went in first and dropped her papers, clasping her hands to her mouth. In a large basket by the fire, six mabari puppies were sleeping, cuddled with each other.

"They are precious!" She whispered, "They can't be more than a few months old!"

"They're descendants of Huan, the mabari of the Hero of Ferelden," Adaar said proudly, "I believe he is their grandsire. Alistair did not think a Ferelden noble could be without one. Then he decided the litter shouldn't be separated."

"This is a generous gift," Josephine agreed, kneeling down to rub a spotted one's ear, "Perhaps we should consult the rest of the war council. I'll go get them. Cassandra too, of course."

Adaar sat down beside the basket, one puppy spotted with black waking and crawling into her lap. She bent down to kiss its snout, scratching her back.

She looked up, hearing a shriek as Cullen dove down beside her, taking two puppies under his arms.

"We're keeping them, right?" He pleaded, "I always wanted a mabari but my parents didn't think I was responsible for a dog, never mind a big dog, please, Inquisitor."

He regained his cool, clearing his throat, "If that is your wish, of course, my liege."

Cassandra stayed in the doorway, glancing down in disdain, "We do not have the resources for six mabaris. They will eat us out of house and home. And they are such work to train."

Leliana giggled, "I remember Huan. Warden Tabris was forever chasing him about, he loved playing with kids, he would always be so distracted the minute we entered a village."

Josephine reminded Cassandra, "It would be rude not to take them in, especially since they are a gift from the King himself. I suggest that we find someone to care for them here in Skyhold. Inquisitor Adaar is far too busy to care for six puppies, as I imagine we all are."

She glanced at Cullen, who now was holding four puppies, one licking his face. 

"We'll keep them in the stables for now," Adaar said, "Until we can get a kennel built. Master Dennet can certainly handle them and the barn will be comfortable."

"Surely they should have more supervision," Cassandra said wearily, "They might cause a ruckus if left alone."

"Well, I suppose I should ask someone to keep an eye on them," Adaar said with a smirk, "Perhaps, someone with some experience...or perhaps a strong warrior-"

"I was not suggesting myself," Cassandra clarified.

Josephine agreed, "We'll bring them to the stables. I'll have send for the builders this afternoon and I'll hire a Master of Hounds to train them. That may take a few days, however, and they are still young. We certainly will be not be sending them into the field any time soon."

"Then it's settled," Adaar said, "Cassandra, if you could assist Cullen in bringing them over, I would appreciate that. Josephine will sent out her orders and Leliana and I will send the King off."

Cassandra grumbled, picking up the only puppy Cullen didn't now have climbing over him. The dog looked up at her, rubbing against her hand. 

****

Adaar went down to the stables to talk with Master Dennet and heard the sounds coming from the barn. She raised an eyebrow and went inside, laughing at the sight. Her companions were scattered over the floor, playing with the dogs. Varric had one in his lap, telling him a story seriously. Dorian was tossing a ball to Iron Bull, a puppy in the middle trying to catch it. Sera was tying a ribbon to one, with Vivienne instructing her how to do a proper bow. Cole was sitting beside them, petting it nervously. The other three were asleep in the hay, lying around a snoring Blackwall. 

She rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you didn't manage to drag Solas and Cassandra here too."

Varric said, "Seeker says she's too busy to play around with puppies and Solas says dogs make him uncomfortable. Apparently they don't like him for some reason."

Adaar scooped up one of the puppies by Blackwall and sat near the fire, rubbing behind its ears. It was the same spotted one from earlier and it seemed to recognize her, licking her hands.

"I think she's taken a shine to you, Inquisitor," Varric said.

****

Adaar had been looking for Cassandra for nearly an hour before she heard her familiar laughter coming from the barn. The six puppies were chasing after her, eagerly obeying her command to run to the other side of the barn. She ran after them, giggling, stopping when she saw Adaar.

"Mabaris need to learn how to take orders," Cassandra said, "I was..."

Adaar smiled, leaning against the wall, "Perhaps until the Master of Hounds arrives next week, I should leave them to your care. Of course, to make sure they do not disrupt us until then."

"If you request it, Inquisitor," Cassandra blushed, one of the puppies tugging on her pant leg, "I will do my duty...of course."

"Of course," Adaar laughed.

The spotted girl came up to her again, whining until Adaar picked her up.

"I'll...take one off of your hands," Adaar said, clearing her throat.

Adaar could hear Cassandra giggling again as soon as Adaar left the barn. The puppy yawned in her arms and Adaar scratched her ears. For diplomatic reasons, it was best if she raised one herself. Surely.


End file.
